deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Alexey de Greit/My Top 50 favourite fictional characters
Top 50! 50. The Predator (Predator) *clicking noises* 49. Juri Han (Street Fighter) "Well then, where do you want me to break you first?" 48. Locus (Red vs. Blue) "When a true soldier is told to kill, he kills. He does not question why, he does not mourn the fallen; he fulfills his role and moves on to the next." 47. Raven (DC Comics) "My mind is a battleground, whipped and ripped asunder, torn from the very fabric of reality." 46. The Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) "Tonight, I dine on turtle soup." 45. Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) "Do not think that this ends here... the history of light and shadow will be written in blood!" 44. Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) "I wonder for how long... How long will I remain anchored at this harbor known as battle?" 43. Vegeta (Dragon Ball) "Now I'll show you the wall that you can never scale with "hard work" alone..." 42. Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) *loud silence* 41. Black Widow (Marvel Comics) "Just human behavior. It's all about calculating how willfully blind a person is going to be. And then exploiting that." 40. Akuma (Street Fighter) "Is it possible that you can defeat me? No! I will always triumph!" 39. GLaDOS (Portal) "I think we can put our differences behind us... for science... you monster." 38. Mileena (Mortal Kombat) "I will take something of yours... your life!" 37. Korra (The Legend of Korra) "Hey, you guys got arrested and left me alone with a car! I made it very clear I don't know how to drive." 36. Meta Knight (Kirby) "Victory... is my destiny." 35. Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) "Humans have a will to live." 34. Blake Belladonna (RWBY) "There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption... Someone has to stop it." 33. Darth Vader (Star Wars) "You have controlled your fear. Now, release your anger. Only your hatred can destroy me." 32. Zatanna (DC Comics) "Hey, pay attention to me! I'm fascinating." 31. She-Hulk (Marvel Comics) "Okay, now. This is your second chance. If you don't buy my book this time I'm gonna come to your house and rip up all your X-Men." 30. Tron Bonne (Mega Man Legends) "Okay, once a decision is made there's no turning back. Nothing less than 100%, and remember, it's not just about guns and ships, it's who has the most information that wins, right?" 29. Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) "Wait, did I just kill that guy?" 28. Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) "Make sense right now or I swear I will execute you right where you stand!" 27. Renamon (Digimon) "If that's your best material, then you need a new writer." 26. Toph Beifong (Avatar: The Last Aibender) "People see me and think I'm weak. They want to take care of me. But I can take care of myself, by myself." 25. Saitama (One Punch Man) "In exchange for power, maybe I've lost something that's essential for a human being?" 24. Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) "Make sense? Oh, what fun is there in making sense?" 23. Princess Peach (Super Mario) "Ohh, did I win?" 22. Shantae (Shantae) "Moist the main snail! Keel the port blubber! Aye aye, Cap'n!"! 21. Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) "Stupid human! Will you never learn? Mine is the power of Hell unleashed!" 20. Sarge (Red vs. Blue) "Well boys, you know what they say... today... is a good day to die." 19. Chun-Li (Street Fighter) "Power is useless without skill and speed!" '' '' 18. Android 18 (Dragon Ball) "I should be going, too. Don't get your feelings hurt, but I'm still a lot stronger than you are." 17. Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) "I will not let you pass! Prepare to face me in Hell!" 16. Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) "No matter how hard or impossible it is, never lose sight of your goal." 15. Wonder Woman (DC Comics) "I can not stand by while innocent lives are lost!" 14. Genji (Overwatch) "Perhaps I am a fool to think that there is still hope for you, but I do. Think on that, brother." 13. Lucina (Fire Emblem) "Let us fight with honor. May the best soldier win!" 12. Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) "I've got some children I need to make into corpses." 11. Samus Aran (Metroid) "Is that all?" 10. Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) "You're trying too hard. Come back when you've outgrown your diapers!" 9. Cole MacGrath (inFamous) "No, see, powers don't kill people. Oh, no... it's the person behind the powers that kill people." 8. Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" 7. Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) "You'll never be a match for me!" 6. Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) "Today, I make no demands... no threats! But, one day, I shall voice demands -- and all shall obey them!" 5. Darkrai (Pokémon) "This garden is for everyone!" 4. Harley Quinn (DC Comics) "You think I'm just a doll. A doll that's pink and light. A doll you can arrange any way you like. You're wrong. Very wrong. What you think of me is only a ghost of time. I am dangerous. And I will show you just how dark I can be." 3. Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) "Yeah, we're going to kick some butt!" 2. Bayonetta (Bayonetta) "Alright, lets dance, baby!"' 1. Kirby (Kirby) "Poyo!" Category:Blog posts